The invention relates to a clothes dry-cleaning machine.
In the design and realisation of dry-cleaning machines for clothes there is a continual need to make technical improvements and pay even greater heed to the ecological norms required by law, while keeping the work rate and quality high.
At present machines exist which perform dry-cleaning by following a continuous distillation process, with practically all of the functioning devices closed in an internal closed circuit. The only two connections with the outside are the electric power connection for the principal apparatus (for example, motor compressors) and a water-supply connection for the cooling of the vapour condenser and for the cooling circuit cooling.
More precisely, the water (coming from the principal acqueduct or well and channelled into appropriate conduits) passes through small tubes, possibly equipped with fins, arranged internally to a case, which case defines the collection tank of the distilled solvent vapours, which can thus condensate and be recuperated: the water, circulating in other appropriate conduits, serves as a cooling element for the condenser of the general cooling circuit of the machine.
The drawbacks of such a connection are the following: the positioning of the machine inside the building, which obviously must be such as to enable an easy link-up to the water supply; the considerable volume of water used for the various cooling operations after each cleaning cycle with consequent high running costs, and a further, ecological problem, caused by the need to dispose of the water used by the machine, apart from the problem of actually finding a water supply that can provide the quantities of water needed.